


My Perfect Muse

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist!Geno, Break Up, Captain!Sid, Evgeni Malkin Is Not a Hockey Player, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, bottom geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Evgeni Malkin is an artist who is struggling to find his muse until he meet him at Point State Park, and it happens to be Sidney Crosby: Captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins.





	My Perfect Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agoldenshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldenshield/gifts).



> See if you can figure out all the art references that I used throughout the whole fic, aside from famous paintings. And, if anyone can recognize it, there’s an LGBT+ movie reference thrown in there too. ;) I hope everyone enjoys it, please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

Geno groaned as he laid his head atop his desk.

Why was finding inspiration so hard?!

“You know,” a female voice teased. “The more you hit your head, the less inspiration you’re going to find.”

Geno lifted his head to glare at them. “You cute Louise.”

The girl, Louise, giggled and winked at him. She was one of the many friends that he made while he was studying at Carnegie Mellon’s School of Fine Arts. And she also happens to be his roommate.

“By the way, where you going? Look nice.”

It was a nice outfit she had on: a simple dark blue, floral dress with a white sweater, and white stilettos. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He also took notice of the makeup she was wearing too. Pink lipstick, purple eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop, and a little blush.

She looked down at her ensemble and smiled. “Thanks! I have a date tonight.”

“Thought Benedum shows don’t start until 8?”

“I’m meeting them for lunch at the Strip before that. Wanna come?”

He shook his head. “Wish I could, but I’m need to figure out project. Have fun though!”

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Good luck!” she calls before closing the door to their shared apartment.

And as soon as she’s gone, he drops his head again and groans louder.

Normally, Geno was both brilliant and amazing when it comes to his artwork. He knew how he wanted to sketch/draw/paint, what tools and colors to use, and most importantly, what to sketch/draw/paint in the first place!

He always had ideas. From the city view from Mount Washington, to the flowers at Phipps Conservatory and Botanical Gardens.

Yet he couldn’t figure something out for the life of him. Not even the St. Stanislaus Church on Smallman inspired him and it was driving him insane.

He sighed and got up, grabbing both his art satchel and his jacket, sending out a text to Louise.

_To Le Brun: Heading out. Not to Strip though, but can you get me food?_

A text came not a minute later.

_From Le Brun: Sure! Be safe! x_

He smiled at her reply, she was like a little sister to him despite being the same age. He didn’t know where he was going. Maybe the Heinz History Center? Or the Andy Warhol Museum?

As interesting as those places are, Geno wanted to go somewhere different. So, he decided he was going to head to Point State Park instead.

* * *

Point State Park was a pleasant place to go to, as it was right on the tip of the“Golden Triangle” of Pittsburgh. You’re also greeted with the sight of Heinz Field and the Duquesne Incline.

The fountain was large and beautiful, it almost reminded him of the Bethesda Fountain at Central Park. He enjoying sitting on the edge of the fountain, admiring the view and allowing the roar of the water to hit his ears.

Clutching his sketchbook, Geno scanned the surrounding area for inspiration when he finally set his eyes on _him_.

Him, being a beautiful man, standing right near him.

Geno smiled widely, opening his black mini sketchbook to the first page and took out his drafting pencil. He started with his basic facial shape with the very first stroke as the lead hit the paper.

The mysterious man would turn his head, making it easy for him to get every part of his oval-shaped face. Geno questioned if this man was a model, for he could definitely catch the eyes of some photographers.

A nose was almost Grecian, hazel brown eyes that showed a matured youth yet held a shade of loneliness to them. They were still considered to be breathtaking.

His lips…those big, full lips. The man’s smile was lovely, causing his eyes to crinkle whenever he did so.

With every smile, a tug came to Geno’s heart.

He started on the man’s slightly messed up hair. Each strand he drew, he made sure it captured the curly look. Geno could make a small notice that the man had gelled it. Although his pencil can’t do justice for his black locks, he was still gorgeous.

“Excuse me?”

Geno looked up and his breath caught in his throat, because his muse was standing right in front of him. And to Geno…he looked twice as beautiful up close as he did far away.

“C-Can I help you?”

The muse blushed and Geno adored how the red complimented his cheeks. “Uhm…I can’t help but notice you sketching me?”

Without even realizing it, he had made several different sketches of the man within minutes, filling up several pages. He didn’t even remember turning his sketchbook.

Now it was Geno’s turn to blush, a deeper and darker shade of red than his muse’s. “Oh god, I so sorry—”

“No, no, no! It’s okay, I promise!” his muse was quick to reassure. “Are you an artist or a student?”

Unable to say anymore, Geno blushes harder and squeaks out, “A-Artist.”

His muse gazes at the notebook, then it returns to Geno. “Do you…do you mind if I look?”

Geno looks at him with wide-eyes and a pale face. But he sighed and handed the man his notebook, hanging his head down in shame.

Taking a shy peek up at the man, Geno noticed how his eyes sparkled with surprise. He thought he would have been uncomfortable and handed him back the sketchbook. But instead, his fingers traced the pencil marks, then looked down at him.

“Is this how you picture me?”

“Yes.” Geno breathes, shocked that he found his voice again.

“These…these are lovely!”

“Y-You mean that?”

His muse nodded, a smile growing on his face. It was a beautiful one to look at, Geno could even see how white his teeth were.

“Thank you,” Geno mumbled, but it was loud enough for his muse to hear over the roar of the fountain. “You beautiful, bring me good inspiration.”

“I don’t know what to say…” His muse murmured, carefully flipping through the pages again.

“Those sketches not do you justice,” Geno said meekly. “Eyes are beautiful, good-looking body like model, expressions priceless and it impossible too…sorry, I talk like idiot.” Oh how he wished for someone to shoot him now.

His muse laughed, it was an odd but nice sounding laugh. “It’s fine. You’re such a sweet guy, oh!” He held a hand out for him. “My name’s Sidney, but you can call me Sid. What’s yours?”

 _Sidney_ he thought. _It’s a nice but familiar sounding name._ Geno held his own hand out and shook Sid’s own. “Name’s Evgeni, can call me Geno.”

“Geno,” he smiled and Geno never thought his name sounded sweeter. “I’m glad you found me to be an excellent muse.”

He handed the sketchbook back to Geno, who quickly took it back. “Thank you, Sid.” As Sid turned to leave, realization dawned on him. “Wait!”

Sid turned around. “Hmm?”

 _Sidney…Sidney…_ Geno looked at him, and his eyes grew wide. “Oh god…”

“What is it? Are you okay?” Sid asked.

Geno put his head in his hands and groaned out, “I was drawing _Sidney Crosby_.”

A blush creeped back onto to Sid’s face as he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry…it’s okay though. I’m fine with it, honest.”

“I’m still feel bad. Let me make it up to you, for being creep?”

“You don’t have to,” Sid reassured once more. “And you’re not a creep, you’re a really good artist and I’m pleased to be an inspiration for you.”

Geno blinked up at him, smiling shyly. “Let me buy you coffee? For being inspiration? You not have to, of course!”

Sid giggled. “I’d love too. Starbucks or Tim Hortons?”

“Actually, I’m know good coffee shop near my apartment.”

“Great,” Sidney smiled as he took the sketchbook and drafting pencil to write down his number. “Is this weekend good for you? I’m still in town then.”

“That sound good.”

“So I’ll see you then?”

Again, couldn’t say anything but nodded, a little too giddy.

With that, Sid left and Geno had to rewind everything that had happened in his head. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Louise.

_Found my inspiration. Will be having coffee with them this weekend._

* * *

The Espresso A Mano was a measly three minutes away from his apartment. It was buzzing with students from Carnegie and was a former go-to for him and his friends, so he figured it was the best place to meet with Sid.

Geno still couldn’t believe that he sketched _Sidney Crosby_ and was about to meet him for coffee.

He texted him that he was there waiting and he got a seat for them near the window.

Sid stepped through the door not five minutes later. Even if he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans, Geno thought he still looked attractive. He watches while Sid gets his coffee, trying hard not to stare at his ass, which looked amazing in those jeans.

“Hey,” Sid said once he sat down at the table. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Geno smiled, sipping at his hot tea. “How you been?”

Sid takes a sip of coffee before saying, “Good, optional skate this morning.”

“Rough?”

“Didn’t go,” Sid said with a guilty smile. “I usually don’t.”

Geno smirked at this. “Famous captain not go to practices? That secret to goal scoring?”

“They’re called optionals for a reason.” Sid tells him with a blush, which makes Geno laugh and drop the subject. “So, wanna tell me a little about you?”

“This game of fifty questions?” he teased, surprised at how easy it is to strike a conversation with the famous hockey player.

Sid shrugged. “It isn’t. I just wanna know who I inspired that’s all.”

“Oh, not much to know about me.” he tells him. “Went to Carnegie School of Fine Arts for degree in 2008.”

“What did you majoring in?” Sid asks.

“Got BFA in Arts, sound simple I know.”

“It’s not.” Sid reassured, placing a hand on top of Geno’s, both of them ignoring the blushes on their faces. “Uhm, what exactly are you working on?”

“Nothing important, just a simple painting. Had no idea what to work on until I’m meet you.”

Sid blushed more, but he was grinning.

Geno coughed before continuing, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Sid asks.

“You ask me about art, now my turn to ask about hockey.” Geno smirked.

“Oh, I don’t know if you watch our games or not, but—”

“You guys doing good in standings.” he tells Sid nonchalantly. “Keep up good work and you might be in playoffs again.”

Sid looked at him with a gaping mouth.

“I’m watch sometimes, have friends that watch you guys all the time. And I’m used to play hockey.” Geno chuckled.

That brought intrigue to Sid. “You played hockey?”

“Only when I was younger,” he clarifies. “But got bad knee injury during game and forced to stop playing.”

Sid frowned at that. It always made him sick and sad to hear stories about career-ending injuries. “I’m sorry.” he whispers.

He waved a hand at him, not affected by it. “It years ago, I’m over it now. Was super hard though. Didn’t know what to do with life. Went to Hermitage one day in Moscow, saw all the art and used that for therapy.” He smiled, looking down at his tea. “Turns out I’m real good at it and wanted to be artist, no matter what medium.”

“But why Carnegie?”

“Is good school, and they have one of top art programs in States.”

“Where there not good schools in Russia?”

Sipping at his tea once more, Geno sighed. “Can keep secret?” Once Sid nods, he continued. “Wanted to get away from Russia. Too many memory of hockey and made me depressed. So, I came to America for better life. Made mama and papa sad, but they know I not happy at home. They come visit me year, so it’s fine.”

Hearing that made Sid feel a little better about the situation.

“Anymore questions, Mr. Fifty-Questions-During-Coffee?” Geno smirked.

The more they conversed, the more they discovered little things about each other. Geno learned that Sid grew up loving any team from Montreal, is a major history buff, and likes country music. While Sid learned that Geno is a Steelers fan, learned English from a kindergartener, and is not afraid to stuff his weight in McDonalds.

It continued like this for another few hours or so, not realizing the time. They were sitting there enjoying each other’s company until a text came from Geno’s phone.

_Le Brun: Hate to bother your little date (tell him I said hi! <3), but I wanted to tell you that I’m gonna be a little late getting home. Helping a friend with something. Will pick up Thai from the Strip for dinner, promise! xx_

“A friend?” Sid inquired.

“Yeah.” Geno mumbled, sending a quick text back. “Louise, she my roommate. Wants to say hi by the way.”

Sid giggled. “Tell her I said hi back. Do you have to leave?”

Geno shook his head. “You have to?”

As Sid was about to tell him no, he too gets a text from someone.

_Flower: You still meeting me and Tanger for dinner or no?_

He sighed sadly, sending a reply to Flower. “I’m afraid so.” Sid didn’t want to leave, he was having a good time. “Promised some friends I’d meet them for dinner. Sorry.”

“Is fine,” Geno tells him with a smile. “Give me time to work on project. Uhm, if I’m not being creepy, can I take photos for reference?”

“As if the five pages of sketches aren’t enough reference.” Sid giggled, but nonetheless, he complied and allowed him to take a few photos of him with his phone camera.

Once he got the photos he wanted, a few profiles and a single one of Sid smiling into his coffee cup, Geno got up and grinned. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure!” Sid grinned back. “This was fun actually. Do you…mind if we do this again soon?”

That made Geno grin wider and he nodded. “I’m let you know when I free next. Have fun with friends! And good luck next game!” With that, he left the cafe feeling extra happy and inspirational.

Sid remained in the cafe a little while longer, sitting there in a happy, dream-like daze. When he got another text from Flower, he finished his coffee and made his way to his car so he can meet up with him and Tanger.

As soon as he sits down, Flower was not afraid to ask. “So how was your date?”

 _Figured that would be the first thing he wants to know about,_ Sid rolls his eyes before glaring at him. “It wasn’t a date, it was someone taking me out for coffee because he felt bad about sketching me for a painting.”

“In other words, a date.” Tanger said casually.

“Whatever guys.”

The subject dropped when a waiter came with drinks and took their orders, but was brought up again when their food came.

“Tell us about the guy.” Flower says, nudging Sid a little. “What’s his name? Is he cute? You said he was sketching you, is he an artist? What is he sketching you for, you commission work from him or something?”

Groaning, Sid shoved him albeit a little hardly. “Knock it off, Flower! But to answer your questions: His name is Geno. He _is_ an artist, he graduated from Carnegie’s School of Fine Arts. And I don’t know what exactly he’s sketching me for, but I didn’t commission anything.”

“Carnegie Mellon huh?” Tanger whistles. “Heard their Art program have a 22% acceptance rate, so he must be pretty damn good.”

“Amazing.” Sid says, smiling. “I saw the sketches that drew of me and they’re incredible. So realistic.”

Flower had a shit-eating grin. “Looks like someone has a crush!”

Sid scowled, blushing furiously.

“What else do you know about him?” Tanger asked.

“Not much,” Sid shrugged, picking at his food a little. “He came from Russia wanting a different atmosphere, became an artist after injuring his knee during a hockey game, and watches us every now and again.”

Flower and Tanger cringed at the knee injury part, but they perked up when Sid told them that Geno was a fan of them. They both looked at each other and nodded in approval.

“Well we give him the green light.”

“Didn’t know I needed your approval to talk to a stranger.” Sid mumbled.

“You don’t,” Tanger tells him. “But we care about you and are still happy that you met.”

Sid’s blush came back again. “I don’t have a crush on him though.”

That made them raise their eyebrows.

“Uh huh.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t!” Sid whines.

Tanger gave him a look that tells him he’s not buying what Sid’s selling. “Are you planning on seeing him again?” When he was met with silence, he nodded. “There you go.”

Flower winked. “Least you found someone who isn’t afraid to capture your beauty.”

Again, Sid glared and shoved him, a deeper red on his cheeks. “Flower, shut up. Please.”

But the conversation was dropped and they managed to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Going back through today, a light feeling blossomed in Sid’s chest as he anticipated seeing Geno again.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

Geno hums, looking up at Sid from his tea.

It took them a while to plan another date at Espresso A Mano, what with Sid being on the road so much, but they still managed to check up on each other via texting and video chats.

“What’s your favorite painting?” he asked. “And you can’t say Van Gogh’s _Starry Night_ or Da Vinci’s _Mona Lisa_ or anything like that.”

“Oh!” Geno grinned. “Give me challenge. I’m like that!”

Sid blushed but preened a little at the compliment.

It took him a few minutes before he mused, “ _The Kiss_ by Gustav Klimt, so beautiful. Or _The Broken Column_ by Frida Kahlo, so tragic since it show her suffering. Anything by Monet and O’Keeffe are lovely. Or maybe—-” He stopped, an embarrassed blush appearing on his face. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine!” Sid says with a smile. “What about any movies about artists?”

“Seen lot of them.” Geno chuckled. “ _Mr. Turner_ is good, about J.M.W Turner who did seascapes. I’m idiot if I not say _Frida_. _Pollock_ is great, so is _The Agony and the Ecstasy_ about Michelangelo. Oh, _My Left Foot_ with Daniel-Day Lewis is unbelievable! So underrated! Many not know Christy Brown and…I’m do it again.”

“It’s okay, I promise!” Sid laughed, eyes crinkling with glee. “It’s cool to see how passionate you are about art and different artists. It’s like me with hockey.”

A scoff was the response he got. “Yeah, we both bore people with passions.”

Sid glared at him, but it was playful. “What, are you saying I bore you with hockey talk?”

“Little bit,” Geno teased, tongue was between his teeth. He laughed when Sid smacked him lightly. “I kid, I kid. Nice to talk to someone about hockey again.”

“I can say the same thing.” Sid smiles.

It was a few quiet moments before Geno smirked. “Got more questions? We do lightning round, c’mon.”

Sid came up with a few. “Any particular thing inspires you most?”

“Not really. Almost anything inspire me.”

“Favorite medium to use?”

“Paints. Oil and acrylic I’m use most. Gouache and watercolors, almost never.”

“What’re the differences between oil and acrylics?”

“Drying time. Acrylics dry within hour, oils take longer. Also oils have more pigment, make richer colors while acrylics darken when drying.” Geno explains. “But oils great for blending tricks.”

“How big of canvases do you use?”

“Depends. Sometimes I’m use 2x3 feet, 4x5 feet, even 15x20 feet.”

“Have you done gallery shows before?”

“I put couple paintings in exhibitions at Carnegie. But one-man show? Only once in hometown.”

“Did you have a favorite that you did from that, or a favorite one in general?”

“The Kremlin I paint during one summer in Moscow, did that for fun.”

“Is there anything difficult to paint?”

“Portraits.”

“What is the best and worst part of being an artist?”

“You asking professional questions!” Geno teased, but he was happy.

Sid blushed. He may or may not have looked up a couple questions on Google.

“But to answer you,” Geno says kindly. “Best part is that there’s always inspiration for painting I can make. Like, ‘oh I do this or I do that.’ Worst part is expectation to be good. If you not good, you not artist. You know?”

Sid nodded. “I get it, I really do.” He’s had expectations all his life, from the time he was a kid and that never went away, even up to now.

Geno smiled. “More?”

“Nope.” Sid shook his head smiling back at him. “I’m good…but I do have a non-art one.” He paused before asking, “Do you ever miss it? Hockey, I mean.”

A pregnant pause, then a shrug. “Little bit. But it’s okay, I happy with being artist and I not regret my career. Had hockey while I could and keep memories close to heart.”

Sid nodded, glad that his comment didn’t offend him. “Thanks for answering all my questions.”

“Thank _you_ for asking!” Geno says sincerely. “Most people ask shitty ones.”

“Like what?”

Geno made a face, pulling up YouTube on his phone. “Best if I’m show you.”

The video was “How to Annoy Artists” by Jamie Jo, who, judging by the painting behind her, seemed like a great artist. Watching the video, Sid could understand why artists like Geno would hate these types of questions.

It seems as though he agrees, as he was laughing at the expressions that Sid was making.

“That, is so fucking stupid.” Sid tells him, handing him his phone. “Do people seriously ask those questions?”

“Yes!” he laughs. “She say she get those questions! And I get them too! Loads of times!”

“Wow.” Sid shakes his head, semi-disgusted and upset. “That’s gotta suck.”

He waved a hand. “Eh. They do make funny conversations, though. And like her, I not upset by them.”

Sid was glad that Geno has a tough skin, because he could imagine himself being pissed off by those. Then again, he’s been asking silly questions by reporters before.

“So,” Geno says, snapping Sid out of his thoughts. “Tell me about games coming up. Haven’t been watching.”

“Aw, I’m hurt G. You’re not watching my games? Figured an artist would want to keep an eye on his muse.” Sid faked being hurt, laughing when Geno blushed and scowled at him.

“I artist, have paintings to create! Need to make bones somehow, Mr. I-Make-8.7-Million-Dollars.”

That made Sid laugh harder, but happily told him all about his upcoming schedule.

* * *

Louise came into Geno’s room and admired at the progress that he was making. “Nice work there, Malkin. Think you’ll be getting that done in time for the Art Festival?”

He sighed and stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. “I think so.” He groaned when he popped a couple cracks in his back. “Have application filled out. Need to get tent photos, but got everything else.”

“You getting Leibovitz to take them for you?”

He laughed at that, “Famous photographer? No. Our friend Annie? Yes.”

Louise nods. “Oh, by the way, Rivera’s in town and he wants to know if you can meet up sometime this weekend?”

“Where at?”

“City Works at PPG Place good for you?”

He thought about it before nodding. “Sounds good, have good burgers.”

After sending a text of confirmation Louise looked back at him, a smirk on her lips. “You and Crosby, huh?”

That earned her a slight glare. “What about him?”

She held her hands up in mock surrender. “Nothing bad, I promise. Surprised how you managed to catch yourself in the enigma of the NHL’s most famous hockey player.”

“Le Brun, it been a month, let it go.” He continued painting until he noticed the look she was giving him. “What?”

Louise shook her head. “I don’t like how you’re in denial about how in love with him you are.”

“Just cause I’m paint him and meet him for coffee not mean I’m love him.” he tells her with a raised eyebrow.

She have him an unimpressed look. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Now Geno stopped altogether, setting down the paper plate that acted as his palette before crossing his arms. “I’m not.”

“Then why Sidney Crosby?” she asked, making her way over to him. The plastic sheeting making noises under her feet. “Why him out of all the people, huh?”

“He beautiful, okay?!” Geno tells her. “He first beautiful guy I’m notice in park and I sketch him! No big deal!”

Louise still wasn’t biting. “Maybe not to you,” she tells him. “But why would he take notice of you and ask you if you were sketching him? Why would he ask to glimpse at your work?”

“Curiosity? I don’t know!”

She pressed on, “Think about this G, how many NHL players take notice of people like us? And I don’t mean artists, I mean actual everyday people like us. They may recognize us sure, but when do they _notice_ us?”

Geno sighed. She had a fair point, it’s not everyday when you get a meet-cute with a celebrity, and a professional athlete to boot. Not wanting to admit anything, he turned back to the canvas, picked up his palette, and started working again.

“I’m not saying that you don’t deserve to be happy,” Louise reassured. “But is there any other reason why hockey’s golden boy has been seeing you for well over a month now? And from what you’ve told me, it’s more than simple meet-ups between friends.”

This time, he completely stops, turning to her with misty eyes and a sad smile. “He becoming more than a muse, Louise.”

Louise cooed sympathetically and pulled him in for a hug, not caring if paint gets on her skin or clothes. “It’s okay, Geno. You’re not the first artist to fall in love with a muse. Look at Picasso, he had six of them!”

She smiled when he laughed, despite it sounding a little wet.

“Would me getting McDonalds make you feel extra better?”

He sniffled, a small smile now tugging at his lips. “My usual?”

“What else would I get?” she smirked. She pulled him in for one more hug before leaving him to his thoughts and art.

Once the door closed, Geno sat down and glanced up at his work. He poured all his emotions into this painting. He does with all his others, don’t get him wrong, but this particular one is special to him.

Every detail had to be right. From his sparkling hazel eyes, to his curly hair, to his smile that showed a little bit of his gumline.

Nothing could be wrong in this piece.

It all had to be perfect.

When people look at it, it had to take their breath away.

Just like the real Sidney Crosby does with him.

* * *

It was during lunch with Tanger and Flower when Geno texted him. Sid checked his phone and smiled when he read it.

_Good luck tonight! Sorry I look like a mess, but being an artist is a messy profession!_

With the text came a picture of Geno sitting on the floor on top a plastic sheeting, paint palette and bottles surrounding him. He had paint on his face and hair, which Sid found pretty adorable. But he noticed that he had on a Pens t-shirt, and it was his number, judging by the golden ‘C’ on the upper right corner.

_From Sid: That’s okay, you look good! Nice shirt, by the way. :)_

“That from Geno?” Flower asked, leaning over Sid’s shoulder to see the text.

“It is.” Sid tells him, no point in lying since he was watching him.

“Looking like someone is cozying up to their muse.” Flower says wiggling his eyebrows.

Sid rolled his eyes. “Just because he’s wearing a shirt with my number on it doesn’t mean—”

“He’s wearing your number?” Tanger asks.

Flower nods and snatches Sid’s phone to show him.

“Wow.” Tanger snorts. “If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

Sid gets his phone back as Geno sent another text.

_To Sid: Thanks, though you might not know the guy. ;)_

_To Geno: What’s his name?_

_To Sid: He’s an athlete, Sidney Crosby._

_To Geno: Don’t know him at all. ;) But he sounds like a nice guy._

_To Sid: Oh he’s super sweet)))))_

“Can you two more any more sickening?” Flower observes.

“Got anything better to do than to read my texts?” Sid retorts, causing him to back up in surrender.

“What’s he working on?” Tanger changes the subject.

“Probably a painting of Sid if he’s wearing his number.” Flower winks.

Sid ignores him and continues to text.

_To Geno: Hey, I don’t know if you’re gonna be busy or not but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out when I get home?_

_To Sid: Sounds great)))_

_To Geno: Our usual place good for you?_

_To Sid: Actually, I was thinking you come over to my place? Maybe watch movies?_

_To Geno: That’ll work. Where do you live?_

_To Sid: I’ll give you address when you get back. Promise._

_To Geno: See you then!_

“What does he want?”

“He wants to hang out at his place when we’re done with the California trip.”

Hearing that made them ‘oooh’ in unison.

“What?” Sid asked annoyance.

“‘Hang out’ huh?” Tanger used air quotes.

Flower nods in agreement. “Seems like it’s gonna be more than that.”

“Seriously guys?” Sid glared between the both of them. “You’re blowing this way out of proportion.” 

“No,” Flower tells him, pointing his fork at him. “ _You’re_ blowing this out of proportion.”

“Don’t string this guy around Sid,” Tanger warns. “You’re both only to end up hurt in the end.”

Sid looked at him like he was crazy for even saying that, and he was! “I’m not gonna string him around! I care about him and I don’t like how you’re accusing me of that.”

They looked at each other again, this time, with somber expressions.

“Alright man.” Flower sighs.

“Sorry dude,” Tanger apologizes. “It’s your funeral though.”

They don’t bring Geno up the rest of lunch.

That night, Sid ends up scoring a hat trick against the Anaheim Ducks and gets first star of the game.

During the Los Angeles Kings game, he scores the GWG in overtime, also getting first star.

And finally he got 2 assists in San Jose, getting third star as a result.

When he gets a chance to check his phone after doing a few post-game interviews, he notices a text from Geno.

He smiles when he sees that the message consisted of exclamations and parentheses.

* * *

As promised, Sid and Geno agreed to meet at his apartment building for movies. He texted him the address the day after Sid came back, figuring he would want extra sleep due to exhaustion from playing and the jet lag.

When Sid did show up, he made sure that he at the right apartment building before knocking.

The door opened to reveal Louise wearing a large pink sweater, black skinny jeans, a tan scarf, and brown knee high boots. Her makeup was bare and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

She saw him and instantly perked up. “Sidney Crosby?”

“Uhm…hi?” Sid said, standing up straighter and clutching the flowers in his hands a little too tightly. “You must be Louise?”

“I am! Come on in!” she nodded.

He followed her inside and it was a very nice-looking apartment, a mix of modern hipster and a high class art collector.

“Do you want anything? Coffee, tea, water?”

Sid shook his head. “I’m good thank you.”

Louise nodded again. “Nice to actually meet you in person. Thought you were more of a hermit or something.”

Sid laughed and smiled. “Yeah well, would you be surprised if that was a complete lie?”

“A complete lie? Yes. A half lie? Not at all.”

 _I like her. She’s a good friend,_ he thinks as he chuckled at her teasing. She kind of reminded him of Flower a little bit. “Sorry, but is Geno not here right now? Cause I can come back…”

“Oh he’s here,” Louise said jerking her head to the wall behind him. “He’s working on some pieces right now.” Then she called out, “Hey G! There’s a special someone here to see you!”

He blushed when she winked at him.

Geno came into the kitchen a few moments later, grinning when he sees Sid. He was wearing a white t-shirt littered with various paint stains, and tattered blue jeans. And like in the picture he sent him back in California, his face and hair were also covered in paint.

“Hey Sid!” he cried as he went up to hug him. “Sorry if I messy with paints.”

Sid laughed, good thing he didn’t decide to dress up. “It’s okay. You always get paint on you?”

“All the fucking time!” Louise exclaimed rolling her eyes. “If he doesn’t have paint on him in some fashion, something’s wrong.”

Geno blushed at that. “I told you, art is messy.”

“So it is.” Sid said, not minding at all. “What exactly are you working on?”

“Portrait.”

“But I thought you hated doing portraits?” Sid titled his head confusedly.

Louise snorted while Geno groaned, “I do, but I’m make exception for this one.”

“Is it oil or acrylic?”

“Mix of both.” Geno grinned, happy that he remembered what mediums he used from their Lightning Round. “Oil better for portraits, but I’m use acrylics for touch-ups.”

Sid nodded, then he remembered the bouquet he brought. “Uhm, I got you something.” he blushed, presenting the flowers. “I’m pretty sure there are famous paintings of sunflowers, so that’s why I got them for you.”

Geno’s grin widened. “Yes, there are. Van Gogh make so many of sunflowers. Gustav Klimt and Georgia O’Keeffe made two each, and Claude Monet made my favorite painting with them.”

Louise looked impressed. She didn’t think a hockey player would have much interest in the art world, let alone taking the time to do research on it.

Sid felt satisfied that Geno loved the sunflowers.

“We don’t have vase for them, but have paint can that they fit in.” He went back to his room and came back a few minutes later with the sunflowers in a paint can like he said. He filled it with water and placed it on the kitchen island. “Thanks Sid, I’m love these so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Sid smiled at him.

Louise gagged and went to grab her suitcase and purse from her room. “Alright, alright. I know when a third wheel isn’t needed. I’m heading out to Philly for the weekend, have fun you guys but don’t have _too_ much fun!”

Sid blushed while Geno flipped her off as she slammed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

“What’s in Philly?” Sid asked, curious because he doesn’t think there’s much of Philadelphia to like.

“She have friends there that she want to visit.”

“Is she an artist like you?”

“Nope. She graduate in Dramatic Writing.” Geno says as he washed some of the paint off his hands. “Sorry, you mind if I’m change and clean room?”

“Oh no, go ahead.” Sid decided to look around the apartment more. “You didn’t tell me you lived here at The Foundry.”

“You not ask!” Geno called back teasingly, making Sid roll his eyes. He comes out a few minutes later, wearing a nicer shirt and sweatpants. “Louise and I share rent so it not that bad. Plus, we close to best places in Pittsburgh.”

Sid notices him and smiles. “So what movies did you want to watch? I remember you texting me that you wanted to watch some.”

Geno walks straight to the TV stand where a small pile of DVDs were. “You wanna pick? Mine are boring.”

“I’m sure they aren’t. What were you going to suggest?”

Geno froze before mumbling, “I thinking…some of the movies I’m tell you I like…” He brushed off the idea. “But they all art films, not anything you might like, so why don’t we—”

“I wanna see them.”

He looked at Sid in surprise. “You…what?”

“I wanna see those films.” Sid tells him again smiling. “I told you before that I like history, and these are biopics right? So why wouldn’t I want to watch them, they have two of our favorite things.”

Hearing Sid say that made Geno’s heart flutter, and it made his love for this man grow more and more.

Blushing, he mumbled again, “Well…I’m thinking we start with _Frida_? Then _Pollock_ and end with _Mr. Turner_? They only couple hours long, so it not that bad.”

“Sounds great.” Sid told him. He got up and looked through the cupboards for bowls. “You got popcorn?”

“Yeah, we do. Also have sodas and beer.” Geno tells him as he gets a few cans and bottles from the fridge.

When they got their snacks and sat back down on the couch, Sid turned to him. “Anything else we need.”

A box of tissues was set on his lap. “Just these. Trust me, you’ll need them.”

Sure enough, Sid did.

There wasn’t a moment during all three films where he wasn’t having to wipe his eyes. Each movie represents the love, tragedies, and the artistry that each painter endured.

“You like?” Geno chuckled wetly, throwing yet another tissue to the pile that was on top of pizza boxes, and take-out containers.

Sid nodded, finding his voice after a few sniffles, “They’re all beautiful films. I can understand why you love them so much, they make you see and feel what each artist when through in their time.”

A smile came to Geno.

“Like in _Frida_ , you watch how she transformed her pain into artwork. Or in _Pollock_ , people mocked him for discovering a new art style and his life spirals with his marriage and alcoholism. While in _Mr. Turner_ , he forced people to see the Industrial Revolution unfold within his art.”

Geno bit his lip and tried hard not to squeal because _Sid gets it_. Whether because he had him explain certain things, or because of his love of history, _he was getting it_. And that’s all that mattered.

“Am I getting that right?” Sid asked him unsure.

Laughter burst through him as he nodded joyously. “Yes! Not wrong at all! Took me years to get that, you figure out in one sitting!”

Sid may or may not have puffed his chest up in pride. “Thank you.”

“No, _thank you_! Not everyone want to understand what I’m like.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Geno mumbled, looking down at his lap. “Most guys I’m like not interested in watching my movies. Too stupid they tell me.” He felt a hand cup his cheek and turned him to face Sid, who was looking at him sympathetically.

Sid brushed away a tear that rolled down his cheek. Funny, he didn’t know that he was crying about this in the first place. “I’m not like those other guys, Geno. I wanted to watch those movies with you because I wanted to understand more of what you like.” He smiled. “You mean a lot to me, and you help open my eyes to something that I never had interest in before. And for that I’m—”

He was cut off by a kiss. His lips were chapped but warm, and he tasted a little like beer, pizza, and even a little bit of paint. It made his head spin like crazy.

Geno pulls away, focusing on anything except for Sid’s eyes.

Sid was staring at him, wide-eyed, frozen, and flushed.

“I…oh God, I so sorry.”

“No, no, no!” Sid reassured a little too quickly. “Don’t be sorry, I…I actually wanted to do that, for a long time actually.”

“You have?”

He nodded shyly. “Yeah. I like you Geno, and I want to kiss you more, if you don’t mind?”

All Geno could do was nod as Sid placed his lips on his own, the kiss grew passionate in a matter of minutes. Teeth were clanking, clothes were being pulled at, and tongues were in a battle of dominance.

Moans and groans were the only sounds that were heard in the apartment building.

It was when Sid was sliding a hand down Geno’s sweatpants and grabbed his ass was when he was stopped.

“Wait,” Geno moaned out, looking at Sid who let out a little disappointed noise. “My room…i-is better.”

Sid nodded and stood with, grabbing him by the hand and leading them to his bedroom. As soon as they got to the door, Geno pulled him in for another heated kiss. He started nipping and sucking at his neck, leaving hickeys here and there. They both collapsed onto the floor when Geno’s knees buckled.

It looked as though he didn’t completely clean his room, for they were lying on top of newspapers and painting stuff was scattered about the floor. The only thing that he “cleaned up” was the a large canvas leaning against the wall, as it was covered with a large tarp.

Sid started to trail kisses down Geno’s neck, chest, and stomach to the hem of his sweatpants. He smirked when he felt his hair being tugged in a vice grip.

Finally, after kissing along the hem and earning a couple whines, he finally tugged his sweatpants off. He felt himself being pulled up for another kiss, hands clawing at his shirt.

“Feisty are we?” Sid smirked between kisses.

He quickly threw his own shirt off, along with Geno’s boxers. Sid looked around the floor and noticed there was a small bottle of oil next to some tubes of paint.

Grabbing it, Sid poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his hand. He made sure his fingers were slick before pressing one inside Geno.

“Mmm… _oh, Sid_ …”

“Feel so good, Geno.” Sid said, slowly fucking his finger in and out of him. Before long, he pressed in two more fingers. He smiled at how the man below was reduced to whines, arching his back off the newspapers, gripping a few in his hands.

Pretty soon, Geno couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Sid, come on…!” he whimpered. “Fuck me!”

“Impatient are we?” Sid smirked. Nonetheless, he obeyed and took off his pants and boxers before spreading more of the oil on his dick.

Suddenly, Geno felt Sid rubbing the head of his dick against him, and he sucked in a breath. Sid guided the tip of his dick into Geno. He waited until he relaxed before sliding in further.

“God, Geno…” he moaned, rolling his hips against him. “You feel _so good_.”

Geno cried out in pleasure as Sid’s dick finally hit that sweet spot. His grip the newspapers tightened, nails tearing at them.

“ _Oh!_ Oh, god, Sid…!” he whined. “F-Faster! P-Please!”

Hearing the man coming undone made Sid quicken his pace. “Like that?”

“ _Yes!!_ ” Geno moaned. “H-Harder!

Sid grabbed at his hips to give himself a little leverage while he pounded into him. Then he finally snaked a hand around Geno’s dick.

The other man cried out, knowing he was close to coming. His hands moved from the newspapers to Sid’s hair, pulling the man down closer to him for a messy kiss.

Sid groaned into it, still thrusting hard and fast into him. He kept hitting that same spot over and over again until Geno came hard all over them. He continued to pound into him until he finally climaxed.

Geno let out a low groan and kept his grip tight on Sid. He could feel his dick jerk inside of him, closing his eyes and letting himself be filled. He moaned when he felt Sid leave him and lower him down on top of him.

“Was that good?” Sid smiled softly.

“Best.” Geno sighed blissfully, running his fingers through Sid’s hair.

Sid smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “…I love you.”

Geno looked at him wide-eyed and smiled back, cuddling closer to him. “I love you too.”

Carefully, Sid got up and grabbed the blanket that was on top of the bed and draped it over the both of them. It wasn’t before long until the both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

Geno was the first one to wake up. He shuffled around and noticed Sid sleeping beside him, he smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sitting up, he saw something colorful was on Sid’s neck and back. Looking down at his own hands he discovered that there was paint on them, he also took notice of the empty oil bottle.

He groaned quietly. That oil comes from an art company in the UK that can range from $10 to almost $20, but luckily he can get more at Michael’s.

What was also fortunate, is that he made a special shampoo that can make it easier to get the paint off his skin. He made his way to his bathroom near the bedroom and got a long, hot shower.

He decided he would change back into his shirt and sweatpants from the night before. Despite them being thrown about the room, they were still clean.

When he returned, he saw that Sid was continued to sleep. With a smile, he went to his desk to grab his camera and started to take snapshots.

Geno managed to snap a few from various angles before Sid started to wake up.

He rubbed at his eyes and saw Geno kneeling beside him. “Geno what…?”

“Shh,” He smiled, taking more shots. “Model not supposed to talk. Lie there and be pretty, like Rose in _Titanic_.”

“Will you paint me like one of your French girls?” Sid asked teasingly.

That made the other man laugh. “Maybe.” he grinned, tongue stick out between his teeth.

Sid chuckled and shook his head before pulling him down for a slow, lingering kiss. “Good morning.” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Morning.” Geno whispered back, tracing a finger down Sid’s spine. “Look so beautiful.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Sid tells him, shivering at the touch.

“I, uhm, got paint on you last night.” he says sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sid reassures sitting up. “Can you wash it off?”

Geno nods. “Is hard, but got special shampoo that’ll help.” He got up and put his camera back on his desk. “Go shower, I’m make breakfast.”

A shower sounded nice, so he stood up and made his way to the shower. The Special Shampoo managed to get all the paint off his body. And like Geno, he changed back into the clothes he wore last night since he didn’t bring a change with him.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen where there was a bowl of cereal and a plate of scrambled eggs waiting for him.

“Good shower?” Geno asked, turning his head to greet the now-clean Sid.

“Definitely. That’s great shampoo, by the way.” he says, sitting on the couch and taking a bite of egg. “What’s in that anyway?”

“Is only cleanser with mineral oil.” he told him. “Turpentine also works, so can Vicks and Mayo for some reason.” He soon joined Sid on the couch. “For less serious instances like, uhm, last night…I’m use paint wipes instead.”

Sid smiled at that, pressing a kiss to Geno’s forehead.

They both ate breakfast while cuddling on the couch. They stayed like that until Sid finally looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Where you going?” Geno asked sleepily when he felt Sid moving.

Sid winced at waking him up and guilt started to settle in. “I was gonna head home.”

“Why?”

“I gotta go home so I get ready for the game tonight.” He smiled when Geno whined and pulled him back down on the couch. “G, I have to leave.”

“No you don’t.” he tells him, looking at him with sad eyes. “Stay here little longer. Please?”

“But my pregame—”

“Can still do here!” Geno insisted. This time, he did pull Sid off the couch and shoved him towards Louise’s room. “Take nap and have meal right? Can do it here! I wake you up when you want me to!”

Seeing the pleading look in the other man’s eyes made Sid just smile and cave in. “Alright,” he laughs. “I’ll stay here for pregame, but why are you taking me to Louise’s room?”

“Cause I want to work on paintings.”

“Can’t I watch you?” Sid looked a little hurt when Geno shook his head no. “I promise I won’t bother you that much.”

“Sorry Sid.” Geno says. “Is special commission, can’t let you see. So have to let you sleep in Louise’s room for now.”

Despite being upset at not seeing him work, he understood why he wanted to be secretive about it.

Louise’s room looked nice though. She had book covers, playbills, and quotes picture framed all over her walls. There were even a couple floral paints that Geno painted for her. Fairy lights were hanging her bed, and she had hanging near her desk that was on the opposite wall. She even had a bookshelf filled with books, all color coordinated too.

It was definitely made for a bookworm and theatre fan.

As soon as he laid down in her bed, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Sid woke up about an hour later to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting up to see what smelt so good. He noticed Geno standing by the stove, wearing the same t-shirt that he wore when Sid was in California. 

Smiling, he tiptoed over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Hey.”

“Got up, did you?” Geno teased, still focusing on the stovetop.

“Something smelled good in here. What’re you making?”

“Spaghetti and chicken.” he tells him. “That good?”

“Yeah.” Sid says. “It’s usually what I have for pregame meals anyway.”

Geno smiled and he dumped the pasta into a colander. “Really? Didn’t know that.” Judging by the way he sounded, he might’ve hand a slight feeling. “Oh, your suit hanging in closet near laundry room. You can change after dinner.”

Sid moved to look at him, a confused expression on his face. “My suit? Did you go to my house or something?”

That question made Geno blush a little. “Yeah…I needed to get grocery and more art stuff. But I not have suit for you, so I had to take your keys too. Hope that okay.”

“Oh it’s fine, don’t worry.” Sid reassured. “How did you get my address though?”

“Not hard to figure out. Live in Sewickley Heights huh?”

Sid was now blushing. “Yeah well, I’ve been living there my whole life…so why would I move anywhere else?” He heard the timer go off on the oven. “Want me to get that?”

“If you not mind. And get plates too?”

He nodded and pulled the chickens out of the oven and his mouth was starting to water. If there was one thing he loved, it was spaghetti and baked chicken. He got two bowls from the cupboard as Geno was getting the marinara sauce together.

Once dinner was made, they ate at the island for not wanting to get anything on the upholstery, giggling when their knees bumped against each other.

As Geno washed their dishes and the pans from cooking, Sid went into the bathroom to change into his suit.

He came out a few minutes later, Geno saw him and grinned.

“Look nice.”

“Just nice?” Sid smirked as he walked closer to him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he started to button up the jacket. “Handsome actually.” As he finished buttoning, he grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him. “Best dressed, best muse, best sex. I’m lucky man.”

Sid laughed as he wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist. “I like to think I’m the lucky man here.” He pulled him down for another kiss. When he broke away, he looked sad. “I need to get going.”

“Good luck, be rooting for you.” Geno whispered, hugging Sid tightly.

“Hope we win for you.” Sid tells him, kissing him one more time before leaving the apartment building. And as he did so, his heart grew heavier and heavier with each step he took.

* * *

Fortunately for Sid, the Penguins did manage to get a win for Geno. The final score for tonight’s game went in their favor, 6-2 against the Boston Bruins.

He managed to earn second star of the game by getting three assists. One for Conor Sheary’s two goals, one for Phil Kessel’s goal, and one for Patric Hornqvist’s goal.

“Great game, guys.” Sid tells them as he enters the locker room.

“Ey, Captain!” Horny hollers to him, giving him a bear hug as he passes by. Sid always loved Horny’s positivity, it just made everyone smile.

The passing of the helmet went from Bryan Rust, who scored the GWG in San Jose, to Matt Murray for only allowing two goals the entire game.

Immediately after the postgame interviews were done, Sid was cornered by Tanger and Flower.

“What you guys?”

“What do you think?” Flower asked.

Sid rolled his eyes, looking at then in slight annoyance. “I’m sorry to disappoint you guys, but all we did was watch movies at his apartment.”

Tanger gave him a look. “Seems like you guys did more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do we mean’?” Flower asked. “What do you _think_ we mean?”

Sid’s blush said it all for them. He was lucky that it was the three of them left in the locker room, otherwise he would’ve been chirped by everyone.

“Get it, Sid!”

“You getting laid?! Who’d’ve thought?!”

“They grow up so fast.” Flower fakes wiping a tear from his eye.

The blush on Sid’s cheeks grew redder. “Look it just happened, alright? We got through watching movies and we talked and he kissed me! And once he started kissing me, we started to make out and then we’re having sex!”

“Just like in the movies.” Flower sighed dreamily.

“What did you talk about to get you two to lip-lock?” Tanger asked.

It took Sid a minute, but he remembered. “I was describing how the movies we watched showed how they remain legends in the art world to this day.”

Tanger and Flower look at each other. “Oh, Sid…” they sighed in unison.

“What?!” Sid is now _very_ annoyed with them.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Tanger mumbled before finally saying to Sid, “You’re leading him on, Sid.”

“No I’m not! Why do you keep saying that?!”

“Why do you think?” he tells him. “You guys have been seeing each other and you’re already having sex, yet you still haven’t put a label on this?”

Flower steps in. “We know you Sid and we know how you don’t want a relationship, not while you’re still able to skate on the ice.”

That made Sid freeze.

“I care about him though.” he tells them.

“We know,” Flower says. “But it seems like you’re starting to admit that you love him, and if this keeps going with that factor in mind, it’s only gonna get worse.”

The problem? He’s _been_ in love with him, but Sid wasn’t going to tell them that.

He knows they’re right, they do know him better than any other person on this team and they want what’s best for him.

A message comes up on his phone and it makes things even more difficult when he reads that it’s Geno.

_Congrats on winning!!!! Great game!!!!!!))))))))))_

“What am I gonna do?” Sid says to himself, but it was loud enough for Tanger and Flower to hear.

“I think you already know the answer to that one, man.”

* * *

_Congrats on winning again!!!))))))_

_Loses happen. Get them next time!_

_Hey wanna hang out at my apartment again? ;))))))_

_You busy right now? If you are I don’t mind, we can reschedule for another day!_

_Sid?_

_Are you okay? Why haven’t you been answering texts?((((((_

Sid looked at all the texts that Geno had sent over the week and it was on a day-off when he finally decided to answer.

_…sorry man. I’ve been busy and…kinda distracted about something._

A response came immediately.

_It’s fine! Glad you okay though.))))_

Then another one that made him a little sick.

_But you said you’re distracted by something? What’s wrong?_

He’s not stupid, he knows the worst thing to do is to tell him via texting. So, he’d have to meet him in person and do it.

_To Geno: Listen Geno, we need to talk. You mind meeting me at Point State Park? Where we first met?_

_To Sid: Of course! I’ll be waiting for you!_

Sid groaned into his pillow. This is going to suck. A lot.

The 25 minute drive from Sewickley Heights to Point State Park felt long and arduous. It made him want to turn around and go home, but he knew he couldn’t he had to do this. Not just for Geno’s sake but for his own.

When he finally got there, he had the same exact feeling he had when he was leaving Geno’s apartment. His heart growing heavier and heavier with each step.

But his heart was getting heavy for a completely different reason.

As he walked closer to the fountain, he started to feel his throat close up and there’s a possibility that he may faint.

He couldn’t stop though, he had to get this over and done with.

It took him a while, but he finally spotted him sitting on the fountain’s edge, the same as he did when they first met. He thought he looked silly in the denim jacket-jeans combo, but he still considered him handsome.

Geno saw him walk up to him and he smiled wide, which only broke Sid’s heart more.

“Hey!” he tells him, getting up from his spot to hug him. “Glad to see you still alive!” He pecked him on the lips. “Everything alright? Said you want to talk?”

Sid sighed, but returned the hug.

Now or never.

“It’s good to see you again too. And…” He chewed at his lip. “And we do need to talk…sit back down?”

Concerned, Geno sat back down.

Sid squeezed in right beside him and took both of his hands in his own, but he couldn’t bare the thought of looking at him. “Listen, I—” he sighed again, he didn’t want to do this but he had no choice. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and…this should stop.”

He couldn’t help himself and snuck a glance up at Geno, who looked confused.

“Stop what?”

“This.” Sid gestured to the both of them. “What I’m trying to tell you is…we should quit seeing each other.”

Now a mix of shock, surprise, and hurt (in that order) was evident on Geno’s face, and Sid wished he could take that back.

“What…? But why?”

“Because I can’t give you what you want.” Sid tells him, thinking back to what Flower and Tanger told him. “We’ve been seeing each other for months, Geno. You knew something more was going to come out of it. Last week proved it.”

“That not mean we need to stop!”

“It does.” Sid insists. “Months of this with no label? That’s not what you want…and it’s becoming something that I don’t want either.”

“So?! We not have to have label!” Geno tried to reason and it made Sid feel worse. “I-I fine with no label!”

“We both know that’s not true.” Sid says, knowing that Geno was lying about that last part. “I…I wasn’t expecting it to get this far, nor was I expecting myself to fall in love with you and—”

Now Geno looked upset. “Wait a minute!” he interrupts, a flash of anger in his eyes.“So, what you saying is…the ‘I love you’ you tell me after we have sex…was fake?!”

Sid started to backtrack. “No it wasn’t a fake! But I’m a hockey player, Geno! You know this! And I—!”

Geno growled and stood up. “Louise tell me not to give myself hope, but I not help myself anyway! You lied to me!”

“I didn’t—”

“I tell you about all those other guys! About how they saw art as dumb, not worth anytime. And you come in and I’m think ‘maybe he different that them’…” Tears started to form in his eyes and he choked out a sob. “But you worse…so much worse.”

In that moment, Sid felt his heart shatter in a million pieces.

“Fuck you, Sid.” Geno spat before leaving.

But Sid wasn’t going to let it end like that. “Geno, wait! Come on, listen to me!”

“Go to hell!”

Sid ignored that even though it hurt and he deserved it. “I care about you! I want what’s best for you!”

Geno barked out a laugh.

“I do! I just don’t want a relationship right now!”

“Or ever?” Geno turns around and tells him coldly. “You number one hockey player in league. Why would _you_ waste time on relationship when hockey only one you love?!”

Sid couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. “Okay now you’re over-exaggerating.”

“Am I?” Geno asks. “Because you know it true. As long as you have hockey, you not look for love, Sid! Everything meaningless to you!”

“That’s not true!” Sid tells him, being close to tears himself. “It’s not true, not at all. Our first meeting, the coffee dates, the movie night, the sex—”

Geno snorted. “That? To you, it was a simple fuck, like a handshake.”

Sid remembered that line before. In _Frida_ , when she said it to Diego when he confronted her about cheating on him. Sid thought he was a hypocrite for saying that because he cheated on her so much when he promised that he would be loyal.

In a way, he feels like he’s being disloyal to Geno.

“You think this is easy for me?” Sid asked him after a long period of silence.

“Seems like it.”

“It’s not.” he tells him. “This isn’t easy at all. But I have to do this…for both our sakes…”

Again, Geno snorted. “You mean for your sake?”

The silence was telling.

“I don’t understand why you do this. Because I’m know you love me, but you not admit it to yourself. Until then, you right. It best we stop seeing each other. Goodbye, Sid.”

Sid couldn’t even bare to see Geno leaving. He buried his head in his hands as he tried hard not to sob.

* * *

“Geno?” Louise called as she stepped into the apartment. “I’m home!”

Silence.

“G? You home?”

Still silence.

Louise placed her purse and keys on the island before making her way further into the apartment. She walked into his room and was shocked at the sight before her.

He was sitting on his bed, head rest on his knees, sobbing. His painting stuff scattered all over the floor. Bottles of acrylics opened and spilled all over shredded newspapers, brushes thrown about. The room looked like a mess.

What shocked her the most was the large canvas, the one that he was using to paint for the Art Festival, on the floor.

She didn’t know where to start, but quiet whimper that he let out immediately got her attention. “G…?” she whispered as not to disturb him, sitting on the edge of his bed. “What the hell happened?”

He let out another whimper before looking up at her, his eyes red and his vision blurry. He didn’t say anything and hugged her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, G. Let it out, take your time.” she soothed, not even caring about the wet spot that was growing on her shoulder.

It was about ten minutes when his sobs turned to quiet hiccups and his was finally able to talk.

“Is Sid.”

“What happened? I remember you telling me that you were going to Point State to talk.”

He snorted. “Oh we talk alright. He tell me we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

Louise was shocked. “He _what_?!” She couldn’t believe that Sidney Crosby of all people would say something like that. “Why?!”

“Hell if I’m know,” he grumbled out. “He tell me he do it for both of us, when he tell me he not want relationship without label. Or one in general cause he hockey player.”

“That shouldn’t be the exact reason to stop seeing someone!” she yells. “If anything, that’s a shitty excuse!”

“Oh, it get worse.” he chuckled. “He say he not expecting it to get far, or that he was expecting to fall in love with me.”

“ _What the fuck!?_ Are you shitting me?!”

“Wish I was.”

Louise rarely hates people, but Sidney Crosby became her Public Enemy #1. She went to the bathroom and got a few strands of toilet paper for him to use as tissue. “Oh, Geno…I’m so sorry…”

“Me too.” he sniffled, dabbing his eyes. “I thought he not like guys I’m meet back in college…but he worse.”

“That fucking asshole.” she murmured under her breath. “Good thing I’m free for the rest of the night, so you and I can watch dumb comedies and eat all the ice cream and junk food we want.”

Geno let out a small smile. “That sound nice.”

Louise was happy to make her friend feel better, she moved off the bed to inspect the damage done to the painting. It was a fortunate thing that oils dry after a month or so, but there were parts that were completely smudged. And he did say he used acrylics for touch-ups and added detail, and those parts are messed up.

She winced, “Well, if you scrape some of this off, you could still send this to the Art Festival—”

“Not doing it anymore.”

“What?” Louise looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean you’re not doing it anymore?”

“What you think I’m mean.” Geno looks at her plainly. “I told them I’m have family issues and I can’t do show anymore.”

“You still have a few months—”

“And cancellations need to be emailed 60 days before show. It’s more than 60 days so hopefully I’m get full payment back, but I’m doubt it.” he shrugged. “Is fine, Louise.”

She looked back at the ruined painting, then back at Geno. “You shouldn’t let this go to waste, G. You worked so hard on this.”

“Yeah, and I working on it while talking to Sid.” he spat his name angrily. “What point is there in keeping it?”

“You could fix it up and donate it?” Louise suggested. “Put it up on your Instagram story?”

“I’d like to get rid of it.” Geno tell her. “Thanks for advice, Louise, but I can’t bare to look at it longer.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes again as he let out a choked sob. “Why does this hurt so much?”

Louise let out a sad noise as she moved back to the bed and hugged him. “It hurts because it was real, Geno. At least to you it was.”

He let out another sob and they stayed like that until he ran out of tears to cry.

* * *

Ever since that eventful day at Point State Park, Sid has been in an absolute funk.

He hadn’t been able to score a goal in a number of games, let alone get assists. Not to mention he’d been spending more time in the penalty box, much to the anger of Coach Sullivan, his teammates, and the fans.

After an embarrassing lost to the New Jersey Devils, he got a firm talking to from Sullivan before being confronted by Tanger and Flower.

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“Guys,” Sid groans out tiredly. “There’s nothing going on, I promise.”

“Oh really?” Flower asks, not sure if he should laugh. “Sure doesn’t seem like it.”

Tanger nods. “You’ve been in a real bad funk lately, Sid.

“ _Everyone_ gets into funks! This isn’t the first one I’ve gotten in to!”

“But this one is worse than average.” Tanger tells him. “Dude, the media is going to be eating this up like it’s dessert.”

“When do they not?” Sid mumbled.

Flower sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Look Sid, we all care about you. But we’re closing in on the Playoffs man, and this streak keeps up, not only are you going to be out of it, we’ll be out of it too.”

Sid could only look down at his skates and nod. “I know.”

Tanger and Flower looked at each other concernedly. “Sid, be honest here…does anything of this have to do with Geno?”

Sid let out an anguished noise and buried his face in his hands. “I fucked up. I shouldn’t have told him that we needed to stop speaking to each other. I thought it was right…”

“ _We_ thought it was right for you to do. We’re sorry, Sid.” Flower tells him apologetically.

“Yeah.” Tanger nods in agreement.

“But you’re not wrong though.” Sid tells them. “That’s how I’ve always been, ever since I was younger. Shattuck, the Quebec Junior Hockey League, all I ever focused on was hockey. Not about girls or guys, but with Geno it’s so…different.”

“Different how?”

“Different in a way that I can’t explain. All I know is, when I spent the day at his house and we made dinner, I imagined us doing that every day and ever get tired of it. I could imagine him being part of my pregame rituals, and I never used do that before! He just…he became something I never expected…”

“Oh you did expect it, Sid.” Flower smiled.

“You just couldn’t admit to yourself that you found something, or some _one_ , that equaled hockey in your eyes.” Tanger adds. “But you did, in Geno.”

Reflecting back on everything, from the moment he met him to the week before they stopped talking, flooded him with pure happiness.

Realization dawned on him as he started to shuck his gear off.

“What’s the rush, Sid?” Tanger asked with a smile.

“Sorry guys, I-I gotta go!” Sid says as he finishes putting on his suit, bolting out the door before Jen could yell at him about doing postgame.

“Win your man back, Sid!” Flower hollers with a smile.

* * *

Sid ignored everything around him as he races to his car and drove as fast as he could to the Foundry on 41st. He only hoped that Geno would give him another chance, or that Louise wouldn’t kill him before he could even ask.

Both of those options sound nice.

When he finally got to the apartment that he was looking for, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Even though he was in his game suit, he hoped he didn’t look too much of a mess.

The door finally opens and Geno answers it, Sid barrels in and starts talking before he could angrily wonder why the hell he’s at his apartment.

“Listen Geno, I-I know you’re still upset with me, and—and you have every right to be, but hear me out, okay?” He kept going without giving Geno a chance to speak. “I-I know I fucked up, and I know that. I fucked up _royally_. And…and I thought it was the right thing to do for both of us but it wasn’t. It wasn’t and all I did was hurt you, and I hurt myself too. I thought I would be okay with it, but I-I wasn’t.”

He lets out a shaky breath and goes on, “ _I love you._ I’ve loved you ever since we met. I love you in a way that I never knew before. You and Tanger were right, I was scared to admit it. I first said it to you after we had sex as a test, a test for myself to see if I meant it and I do.” He laughs wetly. “God, I fucking love you Geno. As much, no, _more_ , than I love hockey!”

Geno’s eyes widen at that last bit as he listens to Sid ramble.

“I-I know I messed everything up, and I shouldn’t even _be here_ but I wanted to try. I wanted to try and see if I could make things right. You won’t take me back and I get if you don’t, but I just wanted to tell you everything I was supposed to say to you back at Point State Park.” He paused and looked down at the floor whispering, “That is…if you’ll have me back?”

He still doesn’t say anything as he continues to stare at Sid wide-eyed.

Sid held his breath, waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

But he doesn’t.

His shoulders slump in defeat, the breath he lets out is sad and defeated as he nods. “I get it…I do, Geno and…I hope you find somebody who loves you, because that’s what you deserve.”

Sid walks out of the apartment and makes the long trek down to his car. He felt like that one guy in that _Love, Actually_ movie Vero and Cath talked about during Christmas.

He had his chance and he blew it. Now he was the one that got away.

When he reached the lounge of the Foundry, he was about to walk out the front door when he hears a voice calling to him.

“Sid! Sid, wait!”

He turned around to see Geno running towards him. “Geno? Geno what—”

Before he could even say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his. He stood there frozen for a split second as Geno kissed him. It wasn’t before long when he started to kiss back, tears came to Sid’s eyes at the familiar feeling.

He looked at him in surprise and awe when they finally broke away. He wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he could find the words.

“Why you leave?” Was the first thing Geno asks, a smile on his face. “I not want you to leave!”

“But…but you didn’t say anything!”

“You not let me!” Geno laughs. “Was shocked at your speech too! Had to process!”

“And…?”

“I love you too.” he tells Sid happily. “Love you ever since second date, but so scared that you not feel same way. Then you tell me not to speak to you again, felt like whole world crashed on me. Think you not feel same way.”

“Oh, Geno…I’ve always loved you.” Sid kisses him to show it. “I was stupid for telling you that we should stop seeing each other. I’m never going to make another stupid mistake like that again.”

He kisses him again, this time it’s a little longer and a little passionate.

“I love you.” Geno whispers when they break away, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you too. God I love you too.” Sid tells him back. He kisses him once more before asking, “So…do you wanna head go back to your apartment? There’s a movie that came out last year called _Loving Vincent_. Seems incredible. Made with 65,000 oil painting, or so I heard. I don’t know if you’ve seen it, I mean you might’ve but—”

He was cut off by another kiss. When it was broken, Geno smiled.

“I haven’t. And I’d love to.”

* * *

  
EPILOUGE

Sid woke up to loud barking. Two masses climbed up onto the bed and surrounded him: one curled near his back, and the other tucked near his chest.

A voiced called to them, “Gala, Dali, want to make room?”

The mass near his back moved so another figure can curl beside him. He felt them press kisses to his neck. “Happy Birthday, baby.” they whispered.

Sid sighed happily. “Thank you, Zhenya.” A bark and a meow followed. “You too, Gala and Dali.” He sat up and looked at his family around him.

Geno was wide awake but his eyes still held sleep in them, he had his chest rested on a hand and was smiling down at Sid. Dali, their ocicat, was purring under his arm while Gala, their Borozi, had her head laying on his feet.

“Want present now, or later tonight before we visit parents and sister?” Geno asked. They’re currently staying at Sid’s lake house in Cole Harbour for part of the summer until training camp starts.

“We’d have to kick the pets out wouldn’t we?” Sid smirked, looking at Gala and Dali before turning to Geno, who was laughing.

“No! Not that!” he smiled, before getting off the bed and out of the room.

Sid was confused for a moment but that turned to surprise when Geno returned with a large rectangular gift. “What’s that?”

“Your gift!” Geno grins at him. “Sure you not want open it? Work real hard on it you know.”

Sid smiled and got off the bed, much to the dismay of Dali. “Zhenya did you paint something for me? You didn’t have to, especially since we have so many of your paintings hanging up all around the house.”

Nonetheless, he started to unwrap the painting and gasped when he saw it. It was of him at Point State Park from so many months ago. Tears came to Sid’s eyes as he examined the rest of it. His profile, the fountain, Heinz Field, everything was _perfect_.

“Oh, Zhenya…”

“You like it?”

“Like it?” Sid looked at him incredulously. “I love this! How long did this take to make? Is it a mix of oil and acrylic?”

Geno smiled. “It is a mix. And…this actually a redo painting.”

“A redo?” Sid asked. “What do you mean?”

He started shuffling uncomfortably. “This redo of first one…one that I paint when we first met. But I’m destroy that one after…That Day.”

Sid make a sad noise. They don’t talk about when they stopped speaking, saying it was a mistake and they should move on from it. But it looks at though it had a bigger impact on Geno than Sid realized.

“Is fine though!” Geno reassured him. “Remember Louise want me to fix it, but…”

“You didn’t want to because of what I did?” Sid finished for him.

Geno nodded. “After we get back together, I’m check painting myself but it too damaged to fix. So I make new one for you. Hope that okay.”

Sid pulls him down for a kiss, a soft smile appeared on his lips. “It’s perfect, Zhenya. Like you.” He kisses him again. “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Geno smiles.

It currently hangs in their bedroom right above their bed. 

Next to the photograph that Geno’s friend Annie took of them kissing at the Stanley Cup Final, Lord Stanley raised over Sid’s head.


End file.
